Bluestar's Lust
by cats doing what cats do
Summary: Bluestar regrets being unable to be a mother and experience the joys of being one. Now, with the Clan desperate for new kits, she takes it upon herself to solve both of these issues. With the help of a heat-inducing herb, Bluestar plans to seduce the toms of her Clan and provide each of them with a kit- but are there side-effects to this plant? Lemons galore! Tread carefully.
1. The Herb

Bluestar took a deep breath and stepping into the medicine den where Spottedleaf was sorting herbs, her beautiful face furrowed in focus.

"Do I come at a bad time?" she asked.

Startled, the tortoiseshell looked up. "Oh, Bluestar!" she meowed. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you coming in. I got a rosemary stem a bit too close to my whiskers." She sat up. "What is it that you wanted?"

Bluestar entered fully into the rocks crevice. "Spottedleaf," she meowed, "I've been thinking about what we talked about a few nights ago," she began.

"The prophecy?" the medicine cat asked, her ears pricking. "Do you think you've discovered something about that?"

The gray she-cat almost felt foolish. _That's what I should have been thinking about._ "No," she admitted. "It was the issue of the lack of kits."

"Ah, Spottedleaf meowed. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that anymore. Frostfur's expecting a litter with Lionheart. Newleaf is approching, and with it, new kits, just as I promised." She looked a bit smug, but only in the kind way that she could manage.

"That's wonderful," Bluestar meowed. "But I was thinking... What if I was to bring new life into the clan? Have a litter of my own?"

The tortoiseshell blinked her amber eyes in surprise. "You, Bluestar?" she asked. "I didn't realize you had an interest in becoming a mother again."

Bluestar looked away, feeling ashamed for an instant. "Well, I feel that I've missed out on something," she explained. "And now that I'm leader, I can do what I want. Not to mention, the Clan needs kits now."

"Well, what do you need my permission for?" Spottedleaf asked. "You need to ask a tom."

Bluestar nodded. "See, that's what I needed help with," she meowed. "I need to go into heat as soon as possible."

Spottedleaf started to look uncomfortable. "You don't need heat to get pregnant, Bluestar," she mewed.

"Yes, but I want a guarantee that I will," the blue she-cat meowed, flicking her tail impatiently.

"I can't just make your heat start," the she-cat muttered, but she was consciously not making eye contact.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "I can tell that you're lying, Spottedleaf," she hissed. "What can induce heat?"

The tortoiseshell remained still a moment, then reached her paw deep into a crack in the wall and produced a small green leaf. "It's called catnip," she meowed. "When cats are sick, it isn't unlike catmint in effect, but when eaten by a healthy cat... Toms get... excited for the rest of the day and she-cats go into heat for a while."

"Is it immediate?" Bluestar asked, feeling herself grow excited between her legs.

The medicine cat nodded. "Don't take it until you and your partner are ready to start."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," she said gratefully.

"May I ask who the father will be?" Spottedleaf asked, curious. "There aren't many unmated toms, and I doubt you had any of the young ones in mind, did you?"

She smirked. _If only you knew. _Bluestar took the herb carefully in her mouth and turned to leave. "You'll see," she promised, stepping out of then den and looking for her tom.

**I'm aware that catnip doesn't cause cats to go into heat, but none of the herbs in the warriors universe work like they should, so who cares? Hope you guys will enjoy ;)**


	2. Redtail

"Redtail," Bluestar called, careful to keep the herb not swallowed below her tongue as she searched for her deputy.

The small tortoiseshell stood and bounded over from where he sat beside the fresh kill pile, ears pricked expectantly as he approached. "What is it, Bluestar?" he asked.

"I have something I would like to request of you," she meowed, careful to sound slightly suggestive as to not startle him too much once they were out of camp. "Take a walk with me?"

He nodded. "It'd be nice to be out with you again," he meowed. "We haven't gotten a chance to simply enjoy each other's company for a while."

She laughed. "No, we haven't," she agreed, leading the way out. He followed her.

They talked for a bit as she lead them to a part of the territory that their Clanmates wouldn't visit- it had little prey to be hunted, and it was far away from any borders that were shared with the other Clans.

Bluestar swallowed the leaf as they arrived, then stopped and turned in front of her deputy so she could look him in the eye.

"Redtail," she meowed. She was unsure if the excitement in her belly was caused by the catnip of her own awareness of what was about to begin between them. "Do you ever wonder about your Clanmates?"

He blinked. "How do you mean?" he asked. "I suppose I wonder what the cats I'm interested in are thinking," he joked.

"I meant do you ever wonder what it would be like to... _be_ with one of your Clanmates," she meowed, her tone something more than suggestive. She could really feel the heat now. She was burning up, and the cure was only a few mouselengths away from her.

The deputy caught her scent and his eyes went wide. "I suppose so, yes," he mewed. "Bluestar..."

"Shh," she whispered, covering his mouth with the tip of her tail. "I want kits, Redtail. Can you give them to me?"

He nodded, his amber eyes glinting with the lust she felt. "I'm glad I won't have to wonder about you anymore," he purred.

With a smirk, Bluestar pushed him onto his back and licked at his chest fur, trailing her way down his tortoiseshell pelt. She swirled her tongue around his belly for awhile until he squirmed, and she could no longer tease him. She could feel the wetness spreading between her legs and she felt no need to taunt herself further.

She went a bit lower and discovered his tomhood peeking out of it's sheath. "No need to be shy, Redtail," she teased gently.

"Please, Bluestar," the tom gasped. "Stop teasing, you're driving me cra- ah!"

Bluestar gently took the tip in her mouth and lapped at it, coaxing it further out of it's hiding place. She felt it harden in her maw and felt great visceral please from it as her deputy moaned and thrust gently into her. Licking a bit of pre from the tip, Bluestar dropped it.

"StarClan, Bluestar," Redtail groaned, sitting up a bit. "I asked you to stop teasing."

"You think I'm going to let you finish anything while I'm still here high and dry?" she gave a laugh. "Well, maybe not dry..." She crossed over in front of him and, before he could say anything, she sat on his muzzle.

The muffled huff of surprise gave a great bit of stimulation, but it was when Redtail began licking that she felt like she was in StarClan. Bluestar was unsure if the small tom was a virgin or not, and frankly, she didn't care, but his skilled tongue suggested at least a few times with one she-cat or another before her.

He gently caressed her clit with his rough tongue, then plunged it deeper into her folds while he let one of his sharp fangs press into the bundle of nerves. He searched with his organ inside of her and found a spot that made her twitch in delight. He withdrew a bit and swirled around her folds, ignoring her clit for just long enough before paying careful attention to it.

Bluestar wasn't aware that she was moaning at first. She only realized it when her lungs ached from the lack of air.

She didn't plan to orgasm while sitting on his face- she only wanted to prepare herself a bit, then start the main event, but Redtail seemed determined to make her with the way he attacked her pussy, and she had no qualms against it.

It didn't take her long before she tipped over the edge- she knew that her heat was fully upon her now, and she was sensitive because of it, and Redtail was simply amazing at cunnilingus. Her legs shook as she rocked into his muzzle for several heartbeats, seeing white all around her and gasping out her deputy's name.

She stood from his face to allow him to breath and he grinned smugly up at her. "I ain't bad, am I?"

"No," she agreed, still panting from her orgasm. "No, you really aren't. Were did you learn that?"

Redtail shrugged. "Let's just say you aren't the first cat to have the pleasure of enjoying me."

"But the first one to have your kits?" she asked slyly.

He purred. "Perhaps," he responded evenly. "Are you going to leave me hanging like this?"

"Of course not," she meowed. "Now, I'd like to ride you until you get that smug smile off your face."

Redtail laughed. "By all means, please do."

Bluestar straddled him, looking him dead in the eye as she hovered above him. "I intend to." She sank down slowly closing her eyes and throwing her head back. He was average size, but it had been moons since she had been with Oakheart- she wasn't used to a real member anymore.

Redtail groaned with delight and wiggled his hips up, but Bluestar pushed them down and snapped her eyes open to fake-glare at him. "Who's the leader here, Redtail?" she ordered playfully. The tortie forced himself to remain still, but she could see how he strained against his instinct to thrust into her.

Bluestar allowed herself to slide further and further down. She hissed with excitement as she engulfed him fully.

She bounced on him slowly at first, but then her heat-driven mind wouldn't allow it. Every instinct inside of her was demanding to breed and be bred. She could hear Redtail's groans, and this only made her go faster.

_Pleasure him and get his seed,_ her mind demanded._ Have his kits!_

She pushed down at just the right angle so as to hit the spot he had discovered earlier with his tongue. She practically screamed, and in only two more thrusts like that she was coming hard, clenching down on his dick and crying out his name. He yowled out hers as his own orgasm hit him, and to her delight she felt his seed filling her up.

Breathing heavily, they both came down from their highs.

"Thanks, Redtail," she meowed. "I enjoyed that very much."

"I did too," he panted. "Now, could you get off of me so I could stand up?"

Bluestar smiled and rolled off of the small tom. "I'm sorry I sprung that on you," she apologized. "I just... I want to have kits again, and I figured you'd be okay with doing that for me."

The small tom scrambled to his paws. "Of course I was! But you know, Bluestar," he added, "plenty of your warriors would love to give you a litter."

Bluestar couldn't help but give a blink of surprise. "Oh?"

Redtail looked a bit sheepish. "Well, whenever all of us warriors are talking and you aren't around it gets a bit racy and... well, we start to talk about the cats we'd like to mate with. And almost everyone's brought you up."

"Everyone?"

"Lionheat, Tigerclaw, Runningwind... everyone."

_Everyone_. Bluestar thought for a moment about why she had first wanted to have a second litter.

"Redtail, stop me if you think what I'm telling you is a horrible idea," she meowed.

"You know I will, oh wise leader," he purred.

And she began telling him her plan.


	3. Forming the Plan

Spottedleaf was exiting her den as Bluestar and Redtail returned. She blinked in surprise as the two cats shared a fond look before going their separate ways, Bluestar padding towards her and Redtail padding over to a group of warriors.

"I had no idea that you were intending to mate with my brother," Spottedleaf meowed accusingly at Bluestar. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bluestar shrugged. "I don't need your permission for it," she meowed nonchalantly. "Only his. And I had it."

"Does he know you did it because you wanted kits?" Spottedleaf demanded, growing angry and hardly caring that she was overstepping her boundaries with the Clan leader. "Is he okay with being a father?"

Bluestar nodded. "He knows. He doesn't have to be involved if he doesn't want to be, anyway." She fixed the medicine cat with a hard stare. "Watch yourself, Spottedleaf. I am in charge of the Clan. Now, is it a certainty that I will be expecting?"

Spottedleaf sighed and nodded. "Yes, or at the very least, it's highly, highly likely."

"Perfect," the gray she-cat meowed. "Now, what would happen if I took the herb again?"

"Well," Spottedleaf meowed, furrowing her brow, "I suppose your body would react similarly to how it did earlier- go into a short heat."

"Would I be able to get... _more _pregnant?" Bluestar asked.

Shock hit the tortoiseshell hard. "Wha- why? You already are likely expecting a litter! Why would you need to take it again anyway?"

"The purpose of this plan is to replenish the Clan," Bluestar explained. "And if I were too have one giant litter, we could nearly double the size of the Clan."

The medicine cat shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. "But Bluestar, a huge Clan comes with it's own-"

"Don't you remember how large our ThunderClan once was, Spottedleaf?" the leader interrupted. "We thrived more then than we thrive now. I _know _that this is the right thing to do. Trust me."

Spottedleaf knew she could not argue with her leader. "Very well, Bluestar," she meowed. "You may use the herb again, I suppose. It grows by twolegplace. You'll smell it. But I wouldn't recommend any more than one more time."

Bluestar dipped her head. "Thank you, Spottedleaf." She turned and left. "Don't worry, I won't bother your brother again," she called over her shoulder.

_Won't bother my brother? _Spottedleaf wondered. _If she's going to try again, how will she not bother Redtail again?_

**Sorry it's so short, just want to set more plot up! Also, already planned who is next, but any recommendations on who do do after?**


	4. Lionheart

"Remind me where we're going, Bluestar?" Lionheart asked as he followed her out of camp. His broad shoulders flexed and stretched under his golden pelt luxuriously.

"Out," Bluestar meowed simply, barley able to hide her smirk. "I need a bit of a favor from you."

"If you're asking for a favor, I'd like you to answer a question for me. Did you and Redtail do what I think the two of you did yesterday?" he asked, glancing at her with a knowing smile.

"Oh?" Bluestar asked, her eyes gleaming as she glanced over to the tom. "And just what do you think Redtail and I were doing?"

Lionheart rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Bluestar," he meowed. "I could smell the both of you."

"Why bother asking then?"

"I wanted to embarrass you, but clearly it didn't work," he meowed as they came to a stop at their destination. "Twolegplace?"

Bluestar sank down, wiggled her hips, and jumped up onto the wooden barrier, balancing herself before turning around to look back at her friend. "I'm fetching an herb," she called down. "Wait there. Or, you could come help."

No sooner had she jumped down than Lionheart came scrambling down after.

"How graceful," she purred, twitching her whiskers in amusement as the golden tabby righted himself.

"It was narrow," he muttered. "Now, what herb was it?"

Bluestar sniffed around for a moment before she picked up it's scent, recognizing it instantly. "Here," she meowed, trotting closer to it and plucking a few leaves off. _I'll get a few for later, too._

Lionheart came up behind her. "How many?"

"I've got what I need," the gray she-cat meowed. She placed them down, then lapped one up just as the tom turned around.

"Did you just eat some?" he asked, his ears swiveling in shock.

She nodded. "Yes. It's called catnip. It causes... well, it causes heat."

Lionheart's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It causes a she-cat to go into heat. It supposedly causes arousal in toms, but I haven't seen that yet."

"Why- why did you take it?" he asked, looking panicked. He knew he would not be able to fully control his impulses around a she-cat in heat, and with Frostfur having just kitted, it would be an even harder battle.

"I want your kits, Lionheart," Bluestar meowed simply. "Can you give them?" Just like with Redtail, the herb took effect quickly. Bluestar had half a mind to have the two of them leave the twoleg garden before she jumped him, but that outcome seemed unlikely.

"I'm mates with Frostfur," Lionheart meowed slowly, but Bluestar could tell that he was caring less and less as her heat scent washed over him. "She'd be so hurt."

"Frostfur will understand," Bluestar meowed. "She's been in heat before. It's _so _unpleasant to go through it without a tom, you know."

Lionheart's paws carried him forward, his unease waning to arousal. "Well then... if you need me to..."

"StarClan, yes, I need you to," Bluestar whimpered, her core beginning to drip. She didn't even want to waste time with foreplay if she could help it. "I need you in me right now, Lionheart." She glanced between his legs and could tell that he wanted something similar.

"Crouch down," he murmured, his voice growing beautifully raspy, and Bluestar obeyed.

"I'm gonna take you right here, right in this twoleg garden," he growled in her ear as he mounted her. "Outside of ThunderClan territory."

"Yes," Bluestar whispered, closing her eyes in bliss at the thought and thrusting her hips back, but Lionheart did not move to thrust forward. Instead he wrapped his paws around her hips and pulled her closer to him so that she could feel his tomhood pulsing behind her. She moaned with want. "Please, Lionheart..."

"You want me so bad, don't you?" he purred in her ear, rotating his hips slowly so that his tip brushed teasingly against her entrance. "You want me to slam into you and take you hard?"

"Please!" Bluestar gasped, pushing back, praying to StarClan that it would slide in, but the tabby pulled away.

"My my, so needy," he tutted. "And so loud, too. What if the twolegs in that nest hear us with all your pleading?"

Bluestar bit back her whimpers and Lionheart grabbed her scruff gently with his teeth. Ever so slowly he entered her, barely pushing anything in before pulling out when she began to moan.

"What did I say, Bluestar?" he scolded. "You'll make the twolegs notice us. Don't make a sound unless I tell you."

The gray she-cat wanted to collapse on the ground moaning with want. Her heat and his teasing were combining into the most tortuous experience, but she couldn't help but in enjoy it. She didn't know what would come next from him, and the suspense made it all the sexier. Still, she bit her tongue and nodded, desperate for anything.

"Good," he murmured. Again, he pushed in slowly. Bluestar was tempted to stick her paw in her mouth from making any noise. It felt so good but she needed so much more.

When only so much as the tip was in, he pulled out. Bluestar's eyes widened and she thrust her hips back desperately, and only a few heartbeats later he pushed back in. He went only a bit deeper before he once again pulled out.

_He must be trying to torture me!_ Bluestar wailed inside. Still, she somehow managed to keep herself silent as Lionheart ever so slowly seated himself inside of her dripping folds.

After what could have been heartbeats or seasons, the tabby let out a contented sigh and Bluestar could feel his balls resting against her. She was finally able to appreciate how big he was, and she was almost glad that he had taken his time- almost. He was certainly bigger than Redtail.

"Do you like that Bluestar?" Lionheart asked, rolling his hips so that he would shift just so inside of her. "Do you like how I feel all the way inside you?"

Bluestar nodded, then pumped her hips back a bit. _Please, move!_

"Do you want me to slam into you, Bluestar?" he asked. "Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

Again she nodded, harder this time.

"Not yet," he meowed. Bluestar wanted to groan in despair, but he then pulled out and thrust back in slowly, and that motion was enough to make her legs threaten to collapse under her. The teasing was causing her to feel almost overstimulated.

He continued his slow, painful ministrations. Bluestar strained back against him, but he kept a slowly, steady pace. Bluestar knew she was teetering on the edge of orgasm, but it was too slow for her to be able to finish. She felt his hips stutter for a moment and a swell of excitement hit her- was he breaking?- but he got control of himself and came to a stop.

"I think you've held in enough, Bluestar," Lionheart meowed into her ear, his voice gruff and strained. "Go ahead and say everything you want to say."

"StarClan, Lionheart!" she gasped out as soon as the allowance left his muzzle. "I need you to pound into me! I'm so close!"

"Oh, do you now?" the golden tabby asked, pulling out until only his tip was inside of her.

"Please!" she moaned. "Slam into me and give me your kits!" Her voice was bordering on yowling. "I want you to take me so hard I can't walk straight, PLEASE!"

On her last word, Lionheart slammed himself fully inside of her with a loud grunt. "If this what you want?" he groaned.

"YES!" Bluestar cried out, her legs shaking with delight. "Yes, faster!"

Lionheart began to piston his hips. "Oh, yes! Take me, Bluestar!"

"OH, STARCLAN, LIONHEART!" Bluestar screamed as her orgasm hit her, thrusting her hips back against Lionheart as the tom continued to pound her through it.

She twitched with aftershocks and over-sensitivity as she came down from her high and her partner continued his mission. She felt one of his large paws fumble under her a bit until it found her clit and she let out a drawn out moan. It felt so good it almost hurt.

After mere moments of his paw circling her she came again. "Yes, Lionheart!" she moaned. "You're so good!"

"I'm close, Bluestar," he warned, his voice strained, "I don't want to ruin the mood, but, are you sure you want me to-"

"Just do it, Lionheart!" she snapped.

Despite how bossy he had been, her order seemed to be what made him finish. He slammed into her only thrice more before he was screaming her name and pressing himself as deep as he could inside her. Bluestar purred at the feeling, her heat quenched.

Only a few heartbeats passed after that, with the golden tabby still seated inside her, a voice hissed at them from the twoleg nest. "Hey!"

The two Clan cats looked up to see a orange tabby glaring at them from a window. "This is my territory! Get out!"

"We were just leaving, kit," Bluestar called up. "You heard him, Lionheart. Get off me."

As Lionheart pulled out, a mix of their juices spilled down her legs. Bluestar smirked as the kittypet's eyes widened at the sight and grabbed the catnip before scrambling up the fence to head back to camp.

"You're new litter will have siblings soon," Bluestar joked to Lionheart when they were back withing their own territory.

"I don't know how I'll explain this to Frostfur," Lionheart groaned. "She'll murder me."

The leader shook her head. "We she-cats are very understanding when it comes to heats. If you need help from a tom, you need help from a tom. Besides, I have a plan. She'll be especially okay with it when she understands that."

"If you're sure," Lionheart relented. "I want to get back to camp to check on her and the kits anyway."

"Very well," Bluestar agreed. Without warning, she felt an odd feeling in her core. Despite having mated only moments ago, she felt a flash of heat before it went away as quick as it came. _That was strange_. She shook it off and continued on her way back.

**Once again, please review and tell me who you want to see Bluestar with next! I saw that someone suggested Bramblepaw, but that doesn't work as this is taking place right at the beginning of Into the Wild so he doesn't exist yet, sorry.**


	5. Darkstripe and Tigerclaw

**Sorry this has taken me so long to get out! End of the year always means more work, and I really struggled with writer's block on this one. Anyway, I've spent quite a lot of time on this- it's the longest chapter so far. Hope it's to everyone's satisfaction ;)**

**Just a warning, this isn't entirely non-con, but Darkstripe needs a bit of encouragement, so read at your own risk I suppose.**

Bluestar felt uncomfortable as she slept that night. The odd flashes of heat continued until midnight, but by the morning they were gone. Still, they left her feeling unsatisfied and eager to see her next partner.

As she stepped out of her den, she already had an idea of who she planned to seek out next. Bluestar sighted them near the freshkill pile.

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe," she greeted cordially. "I would like the two of you to accompany me on patrol this morning."

The large dark tabby gave a small smirk. "Is this anything like the patrol you went on with Lionheart yesterday?" Tigerclaw asked, his amber eyes gleaming. "Or with Redtail, the day before that?"

"You'll just have to come with me and see," she meowed, then glanced to Darkstripe. "Would you like to make a sly comment like your friend here?"

The gray tom shook his head. "Oh, no. I'll respect my leader, thanks."

"Perfect," Bluestar meowed. "Please, both of you, meet me outside the camp. I need to stop by my den really quickly to... check something."

The two tabbies dipped their heads and padded out of the camp entrance, leaving Bluestar to hurry back to her den to retrieve the catnip. She swallowed a leaf the second she picked it up- she could hardly wait, and the sooner she could seduce the pair the better. She had only just padded out of camp when she felt the waves of heat and lust tossing her around.

"My, my, Bluestar," Tigerclaw purred, his gruff voice sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. "What an interesting smell you've picked up there."

Darkstripe's yellow eyes had widened. "Bluestar, are you-"

"In heat?" she panted. "How could you have guessed?" She forced her paws forward, knowing that if she didn't move quickly she would have the both of them right at the camp entrance. "Come on."

Bluestar felt the presence of the toms following her, and could smell a growing scent of arousal from Tigerclaw mixing with her own. Darkstripe, on the other paw, smelled terrified.

When they had reached a suitable distance from camp, or at least what her lust-addled mind had deemed suitable, she stopped and turned to the two toms. "I believe you two know what I want."

Darkstripe began to shake his head. "Bluestar, I'm sorry, I can't, I'm-"

"Oh, I know very well what team you play for, Darkstripe," Bluestar purred. "It's exactly why I brought Tigerclaw along for you. It's a win for all of us."

Tigerclaw, in the meantime, had approached her, his large frame dwarfing her in size and making her feel joyfully submissive. "What a slut we have for a leader, eh Darkstripe?" the dark tom purred. "We're the third and fourth cats for her to have her fun with in three days." He took a massive paw and rolled her to the floor, his eyes drinking in her lithe build hungrily. "Not only that, but she's wanting to take us both at once."

Bluestar let out a low moan as Tigerclaw pressed one of his paw pads into her clit. "Yes," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now, Darkstripe, let's get it over with for you quickly, shall we?" Tigerclaw asked, not pausing his ministrations as he beckoned his former apprentice with his tail.

The smaller tom, unable to ignore orders from the large tabby, approached. "Tigerclaw, if you want me to do..._it_...with _her..._I couldn't."

"Oh, but you will," Tigerclaw meowed, eyes flashing. "Our leader positively needs you to, isn't that right?" He circled his paw around her folds tortuously and slowly.

"Please, Darkstripe," Bluestar groaned. "StarClan only knows how much I need a tom right now, Darkstripe! Please!"

"You heard the she-cat, Darkstripe," Tigerclaw purred. "Are you going to ignore a request from your leader, of all cats?" He pulled his paw away from Bluestar and turned his attention towards Darkstripe. Bluestar whimpered at the loss of contact and pumped her hips desperately.

"Oh, no," Darkstripe meowed, shaking his head forcefully. "I don't _want_ to ignore her, but-"

"You'll need some help," Tigerclaw finished for him. "Don't worry, my friend. I can make you a bit more _excited_." He drew his tongue across the side of the smaller tom's face and stopped behind his ear. "I don't think it will take much effort, based on how I've seen you looking at me."

Darkstripe's eyes widened in embarassment, but quickly snapped closed as Tigerclaw licked him once again. The tabby leaned into the larger tom's rough tongue blissfully. "Ah..."

Bluestar replaced Tigerclaw's missing paw with her own, rubbing quickly. She suspected that because she had forced herself to wait longer she was now becoming more and more desperate. The heat was much, much worse than her previous exploits with Lionheart and Redtail.

"See that, Darkstripe?" Tigerclaw whispered the his former apprentice. "Look at how bad Bluestar needs you. She's practically in pain, and I hate to see that." The tom snaked his tail under the other tom and brushed his underside. "Can you help her out? For my sake, little pet?"

Darkstripe peered out from pleasure-narrowed eyes at the tom and nodded slowly. "I suppose," he rasped, stepping hesitantly away from Tigerclaw's services. He looked down hesitantly and Bluestar. "What do I do?" he asked, voice laced with uncertainty.

"Put it in me!" Bluestar gasped, surprising even herself at her sudden exclamation. "Oh, Darkstripe, just put your cock in me! I want you so bad, I want you to finish inside me and give me kits!"

"Alright," he mewed, moving to stand over her. She caught a glimpse of his tomhood. Despite its smaller size, she trembled with excitement just from seeing it.

"On your paws, Bluestar," Tigerstar ordered.

She shivered with pleasure at the power in his voice and did as she was told, her legs hardly able to hold her up from the sheer strength of her heat.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Good. Now go on, Darkstripe. You heard her. Thrust inside of her." He himself padded towards her face and straddled her. "And I think you know what I want from you."

Bluestar's eyes widened at the sight of her warrior's member. It was larger than any of the toms she had been with yet. She felt a fresh rush of wetness between her legs as she parted her jaws to take it in her mouth.

Darkstripe slowly sank into her as Tigerclaw shoved himself into her maw. Both of these actions at once only added to the heat and lust that addled her mind. Bluestar groaned onto the tabby's tomhood and thrust her hips back against Darkstripe pleadingly. As much as she loved the taste of Tigerclaw, she longed to order Darkstripe to pound into her.

Almost as if her could read her mind, Tigerclaw barked an order at Darkstripe. "Don't be such a wimp, Darkstripe," he growled. "Give Bluestar what she needs! Give her what she _deserves. _Fuck her like you want me to fuck you."

The gray tom whimpered, his hips picking up the pace. "Tigerclaw!" he gasped. "Please! Ah!"

"Do you like it when I order you around?" Tigerclaw purred. "Do you like when I demand that you fuck our leader?"

"Y-yes," Darkstripe groaned, pumping his hips faster, much to Bluestar's delight. It hardly mattered to her that Darkstripe's dick was smaller than the others'. She was already close to her climax from the sheer amount of time she had gone unstimulated after she had taken the herb. She bobbed her head more on Tigerclaw and elicited a moan from him, much to her delight.

"Do you feel her, Darkstripe?" the brown tabby asked. "Do you feel how badly her walls want to take you in? How needy she is for you, even though you don't want her?" His breathe hitched for a moment as Bluestar swirled her tongue over his head. "Isn't that how bad you want me? Imagine that you're me, and she's you, and that I'm pounding right into your snug little hole."

Darkstripe moaned. "Oh, StarClan yes, Tigerclaw!" His thrusts her incredibly fast now, and Bluestar could tell he was close from the way he was pulsing in her. She was, too; ready to plunge of the great pit of pleasure at any moment-

Tigerclaw gripped her scruff and pulled her closer into him, forcing himself into the back of her throat. "Take it, Bluestar!"

The dominating action was exactly what Bluestar needed to come. Gurgling out moans of pleasure from around Tigerclaw's cock, she spasmed under the two toms. Her tunnel clenched impossibly tightly around Darkstripe's member as her orgasm washed over her.

Darkstripe gasped from the sensations. "St-StarClan," he stuttered, loosing his rhythm as he quickly approached his own release. "Y-yes! Tigerclaw!" He pushed himself as deeply into her as he could, and Bluestar felt a new warmth shoot its way into her.

"Good job, both of you," Tigerclaw purred. "You both did such a nice job finishing. But I'm not done yet." He pulled himself out of Bluestar's maw and she slumped to the ground, exhausted. She felt disappointed to not taste him anymore, but wasn't sure she would have been able to finish him off without suffocating. She needed a moment.

"Give our lovely leader a break, Darkstripe." Tigerclaw pulled Darkstripe out of her, and her rear collapsed with the rest of her. "Let me give you the taste if my cock that you're so desperate for," the brown tabby purred, mounting his former apprentice's face.

Bluestar watched in fascination as Darkstripe eagerly took Tigerclaw's massive member in his mouth. Immediately the larger tom took control, thrusting into the gray tabby with no regard for his need of air. It wasn't long until Tigerclaw finished, grunting, in Darkstripe's waiting maw.

"Yes," Tigerclaw purred as the tom spluttered around the seed in his mouth. "Now, Darkstripe, I think we're both quite done with you. Go on back to camp." Then he turned to Bluestar.

A wave of heat hit her, which was frankly shocking. For the past two toms she had seen, the heat had been sated by them finishing within her. She had expected to have to take more catnip to be ready for Tigerclaw, but her body was already begging her to mate him, too. After only a few moments rest, she felt as desperate as she did before Darkstrripe had entered her.

"I know what you're doing, Bluestar," Tigerclaw meowed slyly as he approached her, ignoring Darkstripe's awkward nod of thanks before he left.

"Oh?" Bluestar asked. "And what is it that I'm doing?" She wanted to stand and circle him, but her previous orgasm combined with the intensity of the heat made it impossible for her to properly use her legs.

"You are taking catnip to induce heats," he meowed. Darkstripe had left, so they were completely alone. "Aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," she purred, trying to be coy. A sudden wave of heat hit her again, and she gasped with desperation. "Tigerclaw, now, _ please-_"

"My, how desperate are you, that you have to use a tom's hormones to get him to mate you?" the tabby chuckled, ignoring her pleas. "StarClan knows any tom in the Clan would have you if you just asked." He stalked closer to her, like she was a mouse.

She wriggled, wishing she could roll herself onto her back and use a paw to circle her clit for some sort of stimulation. "Tigerclaw, please, I need-"

"But that's not why you want to induce heat, is it?" he continued. "You want to have kits, don't you?"

"Yes-"

"You want to give every tom in the Clan kits."

"Yes!" Bluestar exclaimed. "Yes, I do! Now please, help me with that mission."

"I don't know if I will," Tigerclaw purred. "After all, you're being quite the slut. Maybe you need to be taught a bit of a lesson."

"Tigerclaw, please!" She humped the ground, feeling no shame due to the slight relief that it caused. "Please!" She was near crying. She closed her eyes and moaned as she pressed herself into the dirt.

Suddenly, she was on her back, and Tigerclaw was standing over her. "My, my," he purred. "So desperate that you'll hump the ground? How sad. You really need to be taught a lesson, Bluestar." She felt his large paw trail down her belly, but just as it was about to reach her slit, he pulled away.

"Tigerclaw!" she gasped. "Please, touch me!"

"I intend to," he meowed, and though his words were reassuring they somehow sounded sinister. "You just won't be graced with my cock. Not today, at least."

Suddenly, his tongue was swirling within her folds, nipping gently. Bluestar screamed out in delight. He was just as skilled as Redtail, and she came just as hard and quickly as she had with her first partner. The dark tabby pulled away, wetness dripping from his muzzle and eyes glinting.

"Well, I'd say we're quite dine, hm, Bluestar?" Tigerclaw purred. "Come back to me later when you want me to give you my kits. I want it to be a memory untainted by another tom for you." He turned and padded from the clearing, leaving Bluestar alone, trembling and panting.

She felt sated, at least, more than she had after Darkstripe had finished. But there was still a nagging horniness as she found the strength in her legs to stand. She told herself that it was because Darkstripe was smaller and less experienced than her previous endeavors, and Tigerclaw hadn't finished inside of her. But she couldn't help but wonder about the warning Spottedleaf had given before her romp with Lionheart- don't take the herb more than one more time.

Perhaps it had been a more serious warning than she thought.


	6. Spottedleaf

Bluestar stumbled back into the camp, panting from how warm she felt. She still ached for a tom, though she knew it was unlikely for another one to follow her out that day- even if she was in heat, she was covered in Darkstripe and Tigerclaw's scents. Most of her clanmates would fear the wrath of a warrior such as Tigerclaw if he had decided to be the tom to take care of her heat. It didn't matter if he hadn't actually done anything to help her.

Though she still felt addled by lust, she wanted to know if her mission was succeeding. Bluestar padded towards the medicine den, forcing herself to ignore the lustful looks of the toms in her Clan.

Bluestar saw Spottedleaf as she was entering the den, but Spottedleaf seemed to smell her immediatley.

"StarClan, Bluestar," the she-cat meowed as she turned around. "Did you not mate again yesterday after taking the catnip? Or did you just go into heat today?" Something about her voice made Bluestar tingle with pleasure.

"No, I mated," Bluestar meowed. "Lionheart took excellent care of-"

"Lionheart!" Spottedleaf exclaimed, and Bluestar couldn't help but try to replace the large tom's name with her own, imaginging the beautiful she-cat crying it out in ecstasy. "But I thought... with Redtail...and..." Spottedleaf smelled her again. "Do I smell Tigerclaw and Darkstripe?"

Bluestar nodded her head. "I want a variety in this litter," she purred jokingly. "But yes, it seems I have gone into heat again." She purposely neglected the reason why. It would only anger the pretty she-cat, and there was no point to that. There were better things to be attempting with lovely Spottedleaf. Part of her wanted to believe that it was her heat making her feel this way about the medicine cat, but another part of her was too busy imagining things that you couldn't do with a tom.

Spottedleaf huffed. "Well then," she meowed. "Why have you come to see me?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be able to tell if I was expecting yet. To make sure my plan is really working." _But now it seems I have other ideas._ She took a step closer, so that the two she-cats were only a whisker apart.

Spottedleaf blushed slightly at their proximity and looked away, shaking her head. "It's only been three days," she meowed. "It could be a half a moon before I could tell you for sure, and even then I might not be able to."

"Mouse-dung," Bluestar hissed. "Are you certain?"

"Afraid so," the tortoiseshell meowed. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?" Her amber eyes glanced up slightly to meet her leader's.

"Dear Spottedleaf, I don't suppose there's something you could do to help me with this heat?" Her voice hardly felt like her own, but Bluestar didn't care.

Spottedleaf blushed deeper. "You know as well as I do that there isn't an herb for that," the she-cat stuttered. "Otherwise, no mateless she-cat would ever go through one."

Bluestar shook her head. "That's not what I mean, and you know it," she murmured, and closed the gap between the two, inhaling the medicine cat's sweet scent. Spottedleaf took a sharp breath as the gray she-cat pressed deep into her plush neck fur, smelling herbs, moss, and-

"Oh ho, Spottedleaf," Bluestar meowed. "Is that your heat I smell? Trying to cover it up with flowers, are you?"

Spottedleaf gave a whine. "Bluestar, I can't, I'm a-"

"Medicine cat," Bluestar finished, "and you can't _have _a mate or kits. Well, we don't have to be mates, do we? And kits aren't exactly an issue in this situation- at least for you."

Spottedleaf seemed to hesitate, and in that moment Bluestar pressed her gently to the ground. "We'll help each other out, won't we?" She wasted no time and her tongue found the other she-cat's core, swirling over her clit a coaxing a moan from the pretty cat.

"Yesss, Bluestar," Spottedleaf hissed, all doubt seeming to vanish. She hesitantly reached a soft paw down to place on the back of Bluestar's head to steady herself. The leader purred at this a redoubled her efforts, finding herself thrusting lightly into the floor.

Bluestar knew the inexperienced she-cat wouldn't last long, and she didn't particularly want their Clanmates getting suspicious of them and ruin Spottedleaf's pure reputation, so she turned her body so that her steaming core was right above Spottedleaf's muzzle, wanting to get them both off as quickly as she could. The tortoiseshell didn't need instructions and she immediatley began to lap at her.

Bluestar replaced her mouth with her paw and began to speak softly to Spottedleaf. "What a good little girl, licking her leader all nice," she purred. "But she needs to try harder than that if she was to earn an orgasm."

The medicine cat reached a trembling paw up and pressed gently against her clit with her claw.

The leader stifled a moan. "Now that's nice," she grunted. As nice as it had been with Tigerclaw and Lionheart, she liked being in charge a bit, too. She chuckled, wondering if Redtail would know that his sister had also been a sub for their leader. She continued rubbing Spottedleaf without breaking rhythm. "Tell me, pretty kitty, have you ever thought about this? Have you ever daydreamed about me coming in and helping you out with this sort of problem? Touched yourself while imagining it was my paw at your pussy?"

Spottedleaf pulled her mouth away but kept her paw on Bluestar's core. "No," she panted. "But now-" her voice hitched as the gray she-cat pressed harder on her core at the response. "But now it's _all_ I will think about."

Bluestar threw her head down and ate the she-cat out with reckless abandon. Eventually, the tortoiseshell threw her head back and moaned continuously, but Bluestar found that her chest was very pleasant to hump to seek the edge. Besides, Spottedleaf's moans were pushing her closer and closer by the second.

The she-cat's legs suddenly kicked out and she rasped her leader's name as she came. With a few more thrusts, Bluestar met her at the end, making the medicine cat's chest slick with her juices.

After a few heartbeats, Bluestar forced herself up and groomed her cum out of Spottedleaf's fur, then swiped her tongue around her own muzzle. She felt much more sated, like she might be able to get through the rest of the day.

"Thanks," Spottedleaf finally panted. "That was... good. Really good."

"I'm glad," Bluestar purred, turning and leaving the den. "I felt like I owed you a favor, seeing as you've helped me out."

**A bit shorter than the others, but I quite like it! Bluestar's a proud switch, lol. Also bi. It's not just the heat that made her attracted to Spottedleaf.**


	7. Smallear

**Some stuff real quick: I don't plan on writing anything for Whitestorm or the apprentices because that kind of stuff really isn't my thing. I also will only be doing ThunderClan cats because cats outside of the Clan really doesn't fit with the plot. Do tell me what remaining ThunderClan warrior you want to see next, though!**

**Also, sorry that it's been so long. I have had a hard time adjusting my life to the global situation right now.**

**The idea for this one came from a PM from a while back, and though it was for a different cat I couldn't get it out of my head, and, well, Smallear was one character that I wasn't sure how to work with, so I tried it with him. I haven't written from the male perspective before so please do let me know how I did!**

Smallear was making his way out of camp that night in a desperate attempt to escape the thick smell of heat the filled every den. As far as he could tell, only Bluestar was experiencing it, though it was the strongest one he had smelled in all his days in ThunderClan.

It was night, so the rest of the Clan was sleeping. No other cat to follow him and see the embarrassing act he was about to commit.

Though he was an old tom with aching joints and many moons behind him, Smallear was still a horny fiend. There was no escaping that reality. He and Speckletail met with each other often to burn off steam, but they hadn't met in several days and Bluestar's scent was beginning to drive him mad.

As he left the camp and the scent faded, the raging need between his legs did not. He settled down a distance from camp, near where he and Speckletail spent their passionate nights together. He leaned against a tree and spread his legs to see his throbbing member.

The elder closed his eyes and began stroking. His mind was drifting, focusing on no pretty she-cat in particular, when he was quite suddenly overwhelmed with the image of Bluestar. He let out a groan, seeing the she-cat in his mind's eye and stroking a bit faster. She was crouched in front of him, lifting her tail, great StarClan, he could almost smell her-

His eyes snapped open. He _could _smell her, heat scent and all. It was getting stronger. His heart pounded. Was his leader about to walk in on him jerking it to her?

The ferns two fox lengths away from him swayed and Bluestar stepped through them.

"Bluestar! I-" Smallear cut off as he tried to meet her gaze. The she-cats eyes were closed. It looked as if she was sleeping, but that couldn't be... could it?

It didn't seem that she could be, because now she was approaching him with quick, confident steps, until she was a whisker away, at which point she lowered her head, nosed his paws away, and took his cock in her mouth.

Smallear let out a moan as she bobbed her head, taking his whole length sloppily. The pure eroticism as well as his own action before had put him close to the edge, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he came into her waiting maw, but he was too lost in pleasure to be embarrassed about how short he would last.

Bluestar had him all the way in her mouth when she suddenly opened wider and stuck her tongue out to lap at his balls, and it was all over. Smallear pushed her head toward him, making sure she swallowed everything. She spluttered a bit but didn't fight against him.

It took him several seconds longer to finish than normal- the heat scent had left him pent up, he supposed. He released her head and leaned his head against the tree, staring at the sky and panting as she pulled her head away.

"That was- ah!" he exclaimed as he suddenly felt her tongue on his member again. He was sensitive after his release, and tried to get away from the demanding tongue, but couldn't. Bluestar's maw followed his hips insistently, trying force more life into his flaccid member as the elder whimpered and whined.

As much as it hurt, he almost enjoyed it. He felt himself harden again only to shrink a bit as it was probed. Still, he was slowly coaxed to fullness once again, at which point Bluestar stopped licking and moved herself over him, and then she proceeded to slam her hips down onto him, fully sheathing him in one thrust.

Smallear yowled out in shock and pleasure. "Yes! StarClan, Bluestar!"

The she-cat said nothing, only grunted and whimpered as she slowly rocked her hips up and down. Her eyes were still closed, but her brow was scrunched up in pleasure.

_Does she not want to look at me that badly? _Smallear wondered. _Does she find an elder to be that unattractive to her?_

Suddenly, Bluestar's pace picked up exponentially. The leader began moaning louder and louder, until suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she looked down in surprise at Smallear. She slowed to a stop. "...Smallear?"

Smallear didn't give time to stop and think about her sudden confusion. He only knew that this sudden lack of friction was uncalled for and needed to be rectified. He surged up and got on top of her, thrusting at the pace she had left them at.

Bluestar's practical scream told him that she was coming, and he wasn't far behind her. As her walls constricted around him, he shot another load deep inside her, smaller than the one that he had given to her mouth, but large enough that he felt confident that he would give her kits.

The two lay panting for a moment before Bluestar spoke. "What just happened?"

Smallear blinked in confusion. "I think that's pretty obvious isn't it?" he snorted, pulling out of her and laying down beside her to groom her.

"It certainly isn't," she responded, though she seemed far from irritated. "I was having the best wet dream of my life, and then all of a sudden I wake up and I'm heartbeats from orgasming with you pounding into me."

"You came on to me," he meowed, furrowing his brow. "You blew me."

"Strange," Bluestar meowed. "Well, anyway, thanks for that. It felt wonderful. I look forward to having your kit."

The elder gave a sigh of relief. "You aren't upset about me not pulling out?"

"Oh, no," Bluestar meowed. "I want kits anyway. Don't worry about it." She stood and began walking back to camp. "I'd clean up a bit before going back to the elders' den. Everyone will smell me all over you."

"I wouldn't mind that!" Smallear called after her. He smirked to himself. _I may be an elder, but I still know how to do it._


End file.
